Two is One Too Many
by Hugkisshug
Summary: Jack and Kim are having the perfect college romance, until their old friend Lindsey comes back in, and sets out to destroy Kim!
1. He Asks

"And then. I thought we could go see a movie! How does that sound?" ask Lindsey.

"I've told you before, I already have a girlfriend, Kim," stated Jack, as he walked away.

_KIM! I'll kill that bitch!_ thoughtLindsey.

"Hey pretty lady," said Jack, as he came up behind Kim and grabbed her hand.

"Oh! Jack you scared me!" she exclaimed.

"I'm looking forward to tonight."

"Yeah me too."

They kissed and walked off to class. _Tonight? What about- wait they're having a date! _thought Lindsey, _Let's just see how enjoyable it is, with a little poison._

"Oh my god, I never thought I'd make it though that horrid class!" exclaimed Kim.

"Me neither," said Jack, "Oh well, time to go?"

"Jack, I haven't even gotten home, to get ready," said Kim.

"Oh right, I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Okay!" called Kim, already half way up her driveway.

She put on a beautiful purple gown, with rhinestones rapping around her chest. She put a purple flower in her hair to match.

**Knock, Knock!**

"He's here!" she squealed.


	2. Poison

"Hey Jack!" she screeched, as she opened the door.

"Ready to go, milady?" he asked holding a single red rose out for her.

She took the rose, then took his hand and they went to his car.

Once they had gotten into the restaurant, Lindsey was disguised as their waitress.

"Um, I'll have the seizer salad," said Kim.

"I'll just one too thanks," said Jack.

"Coming right up," said Lindsey.

She walked back into the kitchen, put down the order and went to change her disguise. She came out as a chef. Then she prepared the meals and put poison in Kim's, which she had disguised in a salt shaker.

"Here you go," she said, then walked away, hiding and waiting.

"Wow Jack, this place is amazing," exclaimed Kim.

"Only the best for you," he said in return.

Kim took a bite of her salad.

"This salad is interesting, nothing like-" she started, then she started coughing, repeatedly.

"Kim are you okay?" asked Jack, reaching over.

Kim couldn't speak and instead kept coughing.

Jack wrote on a check, then got up, took Kim's hand and headed for the front desk. He put the check down on the front desk and left the restaurant with Kim. Kim, still coughing. They got in his car and Jack felt her forehead.

"Kim, you have a temperature," said Jack, worriedly.

He took her back to his dorm and laid her down on his bed. Then he left the room. He came back with a cold washer and put I to her forehead.

Meanwhile, back at the restaurant, Lindsey was jumping for joy.

_I did it, sure I didn't hurt her as much as I would of liked, but I still made her sick! Yippee! _


	3. Movie Theatre

After a few days, Kim was good as new.

_SHIT! She's still does she do that! _Lindsey thought.

"Hey Kim, how are you feeling?" asked Jack.

"I'm just fine, baby."

"I can't help feeling this is all my fault," said Jack.

"It's not your fault, how could you have known there was poison in my crappy salad."

"Right," said Jack.

"Besides I just wanna move on," said Kim, shaking her head.

"Okay, hey I need some help on science, can you come over and help me?"asked Jack.

"Yeah sure," said Kim.

Later on,

Kim gathered her books and headed out in her car.

**Knock, Knock!**

"Come in," said Jack.

Kim entered and it wasn't as she had planned.

"Jack what is all this?" asked Kim.

"This is our in house movie theatre," said Jack.

There was a movie in the DVD player and the smell of popcorn was in the air.

"Jack this is amazing, is this for us?"

Jack nodded.

"Take a seat," said Jack.

Kim put down her bag and took a seat. Jack grabbed them both a bowl of popcorn.

They watched the movie for a while, then Jack paused it.

"What? Jack, he was about to propose to her." stated Kim confused.

"Come with me," he said, very secretively.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked.

"You'll see, now close your eyes," he said.

"Okay, I'm trusting you."

He led her up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Now open!"

Eddie started singing and Milton and Jerry held a sign that read...


	4. I Hate You!

"Kim Crawford I Hate You!"

"What!" cried Kim.

"What the? That's not my sign," said Jack, confused.

"Well it sure looks like it," said Kim, violently letting go or rather throwing his arm and storming down the stairs, crying.

She grabbed her bag and bolted out the door, practically slamming it in Jack's face, he had been rushing down the stairs after her saying, "Kim, wait, wait!"

The next day, Kim didn't say a word to Jack, even though it was clear he was trying to talk to her. Instead, she hung out with her best friends, Grace and Julie.

"I hate you!" exclaimed Grace, "It really said I hate you!?"

Kim nodded.

"Kim, you don't actually believe he hates you, right?" asked Julie.

"It was his sign, he even got the guys to hold it, if that's not a break-up, then I don't know what is."

"Still, you think he would run after you, trying to tell you otherwise, if he really hated you?" asked Grace.

Kim just shrugged.

"He hates me."

"And you hate him, I guess, now, too," said Julie, sadly.

"Well, he hates me, so why shouldn't I hate him," replied Kim.

"Please don't break-up because of a silly sign mix up," begged Grace, "You were voted 'most likely to be together forever' in the yearbook!"

"Well, I guess it's not true!" she stormed, "You know, you two are really not helping my case!"

Then she marched off to class.

"They're not going to be apart for long," said Grace to Julie.

"Yeah, Kim will go crazy," replied Julie.

_Oh, that's the way the cookie crumbles, darling. And all it takes is one switched sign._ thought Lindsey. _Mua ha ha ha ha._


	5. Make-Ups and Movie Nights

"Kim please talk to me!" begged Jack.

Nothing.

"Kim please!"

Nothing.

"Fine, don't talk, but if you want a real explanation- Kim?"

Kim had stopped walking and leaned up against a locker.

"Kim are you okay?" asked Jack, holding out his hands incase she fell.

"Yeah, it's just um (she gulped) I was in home home etc. and someone pushed me onto the stove," she began.

Jack pulled her out of sight so they could talk in private.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"It it was on."

Kim turned around and Jack lifted her shirt a little, revealing a huge burn on her lower back.

"Kim!" Jack said, astonished.

"I know," she replied.

"Do you want me to tell somebody, this could be serious," Jack asked.

"No it doesn't hurt that much anymore. Now what was it that you saying before?" she asked.

"oh right, if you want a real explanation of what happened with the sign come over to my place tonight. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," she replied.

Later that night,

**Knock, Knock!**

"Coming!"

Jack opened the door to let Kim through.

"Where is this explanation?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Right here," said Jack, Milton and Jerry were holding up the real sign that read 'Kim I Love You!'

Kim was speechless, she ran up and gave Jack a long passionate kiss.

Milton and Jerry knew what they had to do, they quietly backed up the stairs.

"Jack Im so sorry," Kim said never letting her lips separate from Jack's.

Jack didn't say another word and instead saw it as an opportunity. He slid his tongue into her mouth and playfully started exploring around. Kim loved the feeling and sank her brown eyes into his.

"Care for a make-up movie night?" he asked, putting his arm around her and pulling her up against him.

"I thought you'd never ask."

They both giggled and headed for the couch. Kim rested up against his shoulder and he never let go of her arm.

They watched the movie for a while, when Jack heard her breathing get heavier and he knew she was asleep. He carried her to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Then he crawled onto the other side and snuggled up close to her. He was soon fast asleep to.


	6. The Proposal

"Mmm, Good Morning, baby," said Kim, turning over face him.

"Good Morning," he replied.

"You-"

She was cut off by Jack giving her a 'good morning' kiss. It was a long passionate kiss, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and started giving her hickeys. Kim quickly answered back with her own tongue and love bites. Jack found his way up her shirt and started playing with her breasts. Kim didn't react at all beside one moan of relief. She loved the feeling and pulled Jack in such a manner, that he was now on top of her. One of his hands stopped playing and went straight down her panties, he started to massage her crotch.

"Uh hu!" groaned Kim, letting go of the kiss.

They both smiled, knowing this wasn't going to be a make out session.

Kim's hands started at Jack's shoulders and gradually made they're way down his abs, then still having her eyes locked on his, she stared pulling his pants down. Jack kicked them off and began bringing both his hands to Kim's middle.

"Now it's my turn," he said, with a hint of an evil smile.

He sat Kim up and started to tear her shirt apart. Then he threw the two pieces away and started bringing down her pants.

When they were both stripped down to their underwear, Kim said,

"You're in charge, this morning I'm your toy."

She held her arms wide.

"Okay, but first," he said getting up from the bed and taking her with him.

He took her over to a clear spot in the room, knelt down and finished, "Kimberly Rose Crawford, will you marry me?"

Kim was astonished, "You serious?"

He knelt there waiting for an answer.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, merrily.

He gave her the ring. She was squealing with joy the whole time, she hugged his semi naked body and kissed him until her lips went numb.

"I believe we were in the middle of something," said Jack, growing impatient with the adorable blonde in front of him.

"Oh right," she said, still as happy as ever.

Jack grabbed a spare shoelace and tied her hands behind her back. Then he took her scarf and blindfolded her.

"Jack?" she asked, worriedly because her vision was impaired.

"Don't worry," he said, kindly, "Now let the magic begin!"


	7. A Little Fun

He kissed her all the way down her neck and when she flinched, he pushed her onto the bed and grabbed another three belts and tied them at her ankle, knee and thigh height.

Then he started to kiss her breasts and lightly bite her nipples.

"Uh," stumbled Kim, as he started sucking her boobs.

He started to kiss her all the way down her stomach and past her belly button jewel and all the way down to her crotch.

"ehhh," said Kim, her voice getting higher from nervousness.

Jack untied her legs and tied them again this time, her ankles were tied to either end of the bed. Then he started to flick his tongue in her clit.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed, in pain and pleasure.

He stuck his tongue further and further into her ass hole. She screeched and screamed begging him to stop. She was after all a virgin..

Jaaaaaaacccccckkkkk! Please stop, ow!" she yelped.

Jack just kept flicking. Then he stopped and repositioned her so she was on her knees.

"Jack?" asked Kim, very worriedly.

He started inserting his 11" cock in her ass hole.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHHHH!"She screamed, "Jack your hu hu hurting m m me."

Jack didn't stop and instead kept pumping faster and faster.

Kim screeched as loud as she could as she came close to cum, she was already bleeding like crazy.

Suddenly he stopped just when Kim was about to cum.

"Jack, please let me cum, please," Kim whined.

Jack shook his head, devilishly, and ordered her to suck his cock. She did as she was told. She was crying, trying to stop from cumming.

"Alright, now cum," said Jack, smiling.

Kim came all over the floor.

Then Jack wrapped a blanket around them.

"Havind a little fun are we?" asked a familiar voice.

They both turned around, hiding their genitals from whoever it was. And to their horror she stood at the door. Lindsey.


	8. Kidnapped

"Lindsey!" cried Jack, "How'd you get in my dorm?"

"How do you think?" she asked, holding up the spare key Jack had hidden incase he got locked out.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kim.

Lindsey ducked the question and threw a dart towards Kim. She never meant it to hit Kim, and instead it went flying by, pinning the blanket to the wall, leaving them fully exposed.

"Care to explain?" she asked, devilishly.

"Um not particularly," said Kim, strongly.

Lindsey stormed over to Kim grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door. She locked the door before Jack had a chance to get through.

"What the hell!" screamed Kim as Lindsey pulled her down the stairs.

"You're a bitch, Kimberly Crawford!" hissed Lindsey.

She forced Kim into a dress not even bothering with underwear and tied her hands behind her back. Then she lead her out the door and shoved her into her car. Then, Lindsey tied Kim's feet together and stuck a ball gag on her. Lindsey drove the car to an unfamiliar place, and as soon as they were parked two bulky guys came and took Kim out of the car. When she was out each of the guys was holding one of her arms and leading her into a gray building. Surely Lindsey didn't mean to take her here.

"There you go mistress," said one of the men, as he finished tying Kim to a pole.

"Perfect, you may both go now, here are your checks," she handed them both a slip of paper and waved them out of the room.

Lindsey ripped off the ball gag allowing a huge gasp to escape Kim's mouth.

"What are you going to do with me?" asked Kim, worriedly.

"You seem to like to get dirty, then lets get dirty."

She took a knife and cut Kim's dress off.

"Lindsey!" cried Kim, starting to get really concerned.

Lindsey slapped Kim breasts, making Kim yelp in pain. She hung three small weights from Kim's breasts and ordered she shake them off. Kim didn't do it so Lindsey added another weight to each breast. Then she started attaching wires all over Kim's body.

"Shake them off!" commanded Lindsey.

"No."

Lindsey pressed a button on her remote and Kim got an electric shock from the wires. She screamed and immediately started shaking them off. She was crying by now, but it wasn't enough for Lindsey so she got the longest fake dick she could find, 13.5", and viciously started the machine it was on. She set it to the fastest and fullest setting she could find and inserted it into Kim's delicate body. Kim was sweating like crazy and crying. In between her sobs you could only hear her screaming and trembling.

"S-s-stop, p-p-please!" she cried.

"Oh, can't the little baby take that setting?' asked Lindsey in her baby voice.

Kim let out another cry for help, as Lindsey started to flog her hard. Kim's tears started to make a small puddle on the ground. Lindsey flogged and shocked Kim as hard as she wanted.

"You will NEVER tell Jack about this!" exclaimed Lindsey.

All Kim could do was nod.


	9. Fake Up

Lindsey laughed.

Kim was helpless, as Lindsey zapped her with a zap stick.

"Let me go!" she pleaded.

"Wouldn't you like to to leave," she gloated.

Kim let out a sob.

"Here's what you gotta do," said Lindsey, whipping her again, "You brake up with Jack and this all goes away."

Kim's face went white. She stood there for a while, not moving.

She reluctantly answered.

"Fine."

All the ropes let go and Kim dropped to the ground. Lindsey threw her a robe.

"Here, now get out."

Kim stood up and ran out of the room, tripping a few times because of her high heels. She was crying like crazy.

She got into a car and one of Lindsey's henchmen drove her home.

She got into her PJs and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning,

"Hey, Kim," said Grace.

"Hey," said Kim, drowsily.

"What's wrong?" asked Grace.

"Nothing," replied Kim.

"Kim I know you."

"Okay fine, I got into trouble with Lindsey," she started.

"Lindsey! You mean that crazy psycho who's always trying to get Jack?" she asked, she was new that year and didn't know many people outside of Kim's group.

"Yeah, anyway, she said if I wanted to be let go, I'd have to," her voice trailed off.

"NO!" cried Grace, getting what she was about to say.

"Grace, what do I do?" she asked rubbing a tear from her eye.

"Don't do it," said Grace.

"What?"

"Don't brake up with him. I mean she already let you go, so don't do it."

"Yeah, you're right!" she exclaimed, happily.


	10. Break Up

Kim went through the day as happy as ever.

"Hey Kim," Lindsey said, shooing the others away.

Kim's smile turned upside down.

"What?" she asked, worriedly shifting her eyes from side to side.

"Oh I was just walking by and I asked Jack out and uh, he said "No, I already have a girlfriend, Kim!" What was that all about! You said you were going to break up with HIM!"

"I-I was," Kim started.

"AND!"

"I didn't," she said, meekly.

Lindsey took her by the hair and flung her against the pole.

"NOW GO!"

Kim ran away.

"J-Jack?' she asked, shaking.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I need t-to talk to you," she swallowed.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked, stroking her cheek.

She moved his hand away.

"I-I," she started, then she looked behind her.

Lindsey was glaring at her.

"I can't see you anymore."

"What do you mean?" he asked, frowning.

"I'm breaking up with you."

"What? Why?" he asked, panicked.

He put his hand on her shoulder. She loved it, it sent a warm tingly felling through her. He knew she loved it.

"I'm gonna miss that," she said, allowing tears to escape her eyes.

"Kim, I-"

She stopped him and ran off, crying.

Jack turned back to his locker.

"Hey, Jack!" said Lindsey, cheerily.

"Lindsey,"

"Shh, shh," she started, putting her finger to his lips.

"I was wondering if you were free Friday night?"

"I am now."

"Awww? What's wrong, baby?" she asked.

"If I agree to go on a date with you will you leave me alone?" he asked, getting annoyed.

"Yep, see you Friday night!"


	11. Jack Knows

"Kim this is like the fifth call I've made, please pick up!" said Jack into his phone.

Kim was sitting on her bed with her phone beside her, listening to Jack's messages.

She couldn't take it anymore and answered Jack's sixth call.

"Finally," said Jack.

"Jack, I told you, I can't see you anymore."

"Why not?"

"I-I just can't."

"We're engaged you know."

"Not anymore," Kim weeped.

"Kim, I love you, please don't do this."

"Jack, I told you."

"Kim, why not?"

"I-I"

"No, don't say 'I just can't' we were going fine, until you left with..."

"Jack?"

"What did Lindsey make you do?"

"Nothing,"

"Kim?"

"Fine, she tortured me,"

"WHAT!" he interrupted, loudly.

"And she said the only way I could leave was if I..."

"Broke up with me?"

Kim was silent.

"I won't let that happen, Kim, I love you."

"How, how is that even theoretically possible."

"I'll make it happen."

"It's not possible."

"Watch me."

He hung up.

"Jack?"

She put down her phone and sighed.

_I am going to... die._


	12. Solved

"Hey Jack!" said Lindsey.

"Hey Lindsey."

"So are you ready for the movie?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess so, but first I have a question for you."

"Yes Jack, the answer is yes!"

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Right," she said, a little embarrassed.

"What'd you do to Kim?" he crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lindsey, strongly.

"Where'd you take her after you found us in my house?"

"I didn't take her anywhere," said Lindsey.

"Then why'd you lock me in my room?"

"Because I didn't want you hearing what I was saying."

"Why not?"

"Stop asking ridiculous questions, we are going to be late for our movie."

"Why are you dodging my questions?" he asked.

"I' not," she said.

"Then why won't you answer any of them, let me make myself clear one more time, what did you do to Kim?"

"I told you I did nothing."

"Then why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know that's for you to figure out, now let's get going, the movie starts in five minutes."

She took his arm and pulled him, but he pulled her back.

"Tell me truth."

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about."

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" he exploded.

Lindsey looked shocked. She had no idea he was capable to go off that far.

"Fine, I took her downstairs and she hit me, she totally went full psycho on me and I have the scars to prove it."

"Show me, then."

"Umm," Lindsey looked around.

"You don't have any scars do you?"

"Sure I do, here."

Lindsey pulled up her sleeve and showed Jack her 'bruise'.

"That's dirt," said Jack, wiping it away.

"Fine, I took her downstairs and to a warehouse my friend owns. Then I stripped her from the dress I put her in and used the warehouse to torture her until she agreed to break up with you. Now you're all mine!"

"Think again. Either you stop threatening Kim or I tell the whole school you're a no good psychopath. They'll listen to whatever I say."

"What, you'd really do that?"

"You ruined my engagement you have no idea what I'm capable of. And besides I only went on this date with you so you'd leave me alone at school!"

"Fine, you win, but Jack," she started.

"Yeah?"

She didn't say another word, but instead leaned forward and kissed him.


	13. Lindsey's New Bo

Jack pulled away.

"What are you doing?" he asked, disgustedly.

"N-nothing I just wanted to see how it felt," she said, innocently.

"Oh, I know what you're doing, you're trying to get in my head. Well, good luck with that because Kim says I have a thick skull."

"No, really it's just to say good-bye."

"Stop playing games, I know what you're doing."

"I'm not doing anything, good-bye Jack," she said, rubbing her arm and turning around.

"Lindsey, wait."

"Yeah?" she asked, feeling more awkward then ever.

He kissed her on her cheek and said, "Good-bye."

She walked away, sadly looking at the ground. Jack walked home, joyously.

_The wedding's back on!_ He thought, happily.

"Lindsey?" someone said from behind her.

She turned around. It was Brody.

"Yeah?" she said still in her state of awkwardness.

"What's wrong, I've never seen you like this before."

"You've seen me? We've never even spoken."

"Well, yeah, but" he put his hands in his pockets and looked down.

Lindsey's eyes brightened.

"Do you maybe wanna go out sometime?" he asked, blushing from head to toe.

"Yeah," she said, taking his right hand out of his pocket.

"Really?" he asked, looking up.

"Yeah, totally, pick me up at 8 on Sunday."

"Oh well actually I kinda have plans-"

She looked at him frustrated.

"Nah, I'm just kidding, see ya at 8."

He walked off and Lindsey ran all the way home, squealing every step she took.

Mean while,

"Kim?"

**"Hello this is she."**

"Hey it's Jack."

**"Oh hey Jack, but I told you."**

"Nope, Lindsey won't be bothering us anymore, I told her off."

**"Really? Cool!"**

"Does this mean our wedding's back?"

**"Of course! I love you!"**

"Great, I'll take care of everything, you just show up and look good."

**Giggles into the phone.**

"Bye now,"

**"See ya!"**

**THE END**


End file.
